


Sleepless

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I honestly just wanted lovin, M/M, Morning Sex, SEP Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: “Mhm.” Stroking at the soft hairs on the back of Jack’s neck, Gabe smirked.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrug emote*

He hadn't noticed it at first- the feeling along his back- until he felt himself being pulled from slumber. The sensation vanished each time he shifted in place, cuddling his head closer to his plush pillow before settling. Taking in a deep breath, he wilted back into his comfy position, with the sensation returning moments later.

From his barely awake state he could tell they were finger tips, just the tips, coasting along his spine. It felt nice, better than nice even, it was wonderful. The fingers moved to the base of his neck before descending back down his column.

His shirt was baggy and sagged to reveal part of his belly and hips, and when those tender fingers found bare skin, they made contact. Tracing along his hip, they circles the bone, gently rubbing it before sliding downward towards his front. Cautious fingers picked at his baggy shirt, sliding under it until cold palms pressed against his warm belly.

Huffing into his pillow, Jack shifted, his hips bumping back against something... _someone._ It hadn't been alarming enough to pull him completely from his light snooze, but it was enough for a small groan to push past his lips.

"Mhm~" The hands hadn't stopped like before, instead they continued to snake their way upwards until they were cupping his pectorals. Giving each one a hearty squeeze, those tender fingers were back to pinch at his nipples. "M-mhm~" Exhaling sharply as he felt the tips of those fingers pinch a little harder, Jack hugged his pillow closer to his head.

The fingers didn't linger long and instead traveled back down his body, once again over his belly. Turning in the opposite direction, those curious fingers teased against the elastic waistband of his sweatpants. Poking just the tips under, they tugged lightly, but never breached completely. Instead they massaged, pulling out and back past the band again and again.

Heavy eyelids fluttered open, blinking awkwardly several times before Jack finally managed to keep them open halfway. Vision as groggy as his mind, he tried to blink away the blurriness.

Something scratchy was prickling the back of his neck and in that same moment plush lips pressed against the base of his neck. One kiss, then another, moving up to his ear and back down to Jack's shoulders.

Attempting to shift, the hands around his hips tightened their grip, keeping him in place.

"Gabe." Jack's words were gritty, laced with sleep, he hardly sounded like anything other than a tired puppy.

In that moment, Gabriel's hands moved out from Jack's waistband only to slide around his belly, hugging him close to his thick form.

"Wanted to see how far I could get before I woke you." The scratchy feeling returned to the back of Jack's neck and he knew it was Gabe's mustache. As soft as it was, it still tickled him whenever Gabe had his lips on him.

"What time is it?" Attempting to look over his shoulder at Gabe, Jack squinted over at Gabe's nightstand. Despite his vision still being a blurry mess, he could see the bright red light of Gabe's alarm clock and the irritating time of 4am.

It hadn't been like he wasn't used to waking up at 4am, or even earlier, but it was their day off and that meant sleeping in all day. Or, at the very least, sleeping in til nine, a late breakfast, and possibly more sleeping later. Days off at SEP were rare, so he learned to relish them any way he knew how- and 4am wasn't one.

"Ugh." Flopping back down with a slight pout, Jack tugged his pillow back under his head. Squeezing his eyes shut in hopes sleep would return to him, he knew it wouldn't. At this point his body and Gabrial's were accustomed to waking up before the sun, but that didn't stop them from laying there, bodies spooned, until nine.

Calloused hands returned to Jack's hips, squeezing lightly before finally tugging him back again. Shamelessly grinding his ever growing bulge against Jack's perfect ass, Gabriel smirked when Jack's face softened and the tiniest moan pushed past his lips.

Each bump of their hips sends a dull pang of pleasure through Jack's belly, slowly pooling up behind his groin.

"Fuck." Hiding his burning face against his pillow, the word is muffled. He says it again when Gabe pushes particularly hard against him, his hands clamped down on his hips to keep him in place.

"Good?" Gabe's voice is low, heavy with arousal as he removed a single hand from Jack's hip only to slide it down to his front. Sliding his fingers over the front of Jack's sweatpants, Gabe smirked at the feeling of his growing erection. It doesn't take more than a few rubs through the fabric to get it going, causing it to tent the fabric.

"Gabe~" Lifting his face from his pillow, Jack looked down in time to see Gabriel's fingers once again toying with his waistband. This time he didn't stop half way and instead slid his entire hand inside. "Ngn!" He felt Gabe's teeth nipping at his ear, "your hands are cold." He arched as Gabriel's skilled fingers wrapped around him, giving him a singular tug. "O-oh~" Face wobbling, Jack melted against him when a second stroke came, a thick thumb suddenly sliding over his cock's head. Smearing around the fluid that had gathered there, Gabe continued to stroke. Nice and slow, nothing too intense, just enough to get Jack solid in his palm.

That dazed and horny look on Jack's face was to die for. Did he know how wonderful he looked when he was so _vulnerable_? Did he know he lived to see Jack hide his red cheeks against his pillow, pulse in his palm, or even just moan out his name?

They weren't like this outside of their quarters. Each of them hardened by their training and weekly missions, it was all but business, but at night when they could sneak in with one another, it was different. Everything was different. There was no bickering, no fear of either of them not returning from a mission, it was just the two of them, side by side.

"You like that, Boy Scout?" Working his hand faster, Gabriel watched as Jack's face flushed harder. As much as he hated it when he called him that during the workday, it sure as hell melted him down to nothing in bed.

Squeezing and adding a twist to his stroke, Gabe kept the pace steady. Putting most of the twisting attention at the cock's head, Gabriel felt it swell in his palm. It throbbed every few minutes, then seconds, and judging by the way Jack squirmed against him he was getting close. The way his hands grasped back at Gabriel's own thighs for purchase and the way he kicked at the sheets covering them until they flew off.

"G-Gabe-" Jack hiccupped out, his moans taking on a slightly more desperate lilt. He couldn't have hugged his pillow harder to his head if he wanted to, or stopped his toes from curling when Gabriel added an even harder twist. It was right there... right... there.

Gabriel's hand suddenly slowed to a stop, his tight grip vanishing until he was just letting Jack's erection rest in his hand. Swollen and aching from release snatched away, Jack let out an irritated sob. Deflating against the mattress, Jack panted, his cheeks glossy with a light sheen of sweat as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why do you always... _huff_... do that?" Speaking into his pillow, Jack felt Gabe's lip against his neck again, kissing here and there before the low rumble of his chuckle could be heard.

"I like the way you sound." He'd heard Jack angry, upset, hurt, and happy, but it was nothing compared to those sweet noises he made when he jerked him. Only he could drag them from Morrison's lips, and he loved that.

Sliding his hand from Jack's pants and hooking his thumb on the waistband, Gabe yanked them down a bit, just enough for Jack's cock to pop out. They had been in the way, and the wet spot generated on the crotch was now irritating Jack's skin anyway.

Looking down at his own exposed goods, Jack noted how red his cock's head was. Swollen and still desperate for attention, he flopped thankfully when Gabe's hand returned to it. Gripping it, he started to stroke, the pace once again slow but loving.

" _Fuck,_ Gabe-" Jack grunted, glossy eyes watching the darker toned handwork him over. As if Gabe had done this a thousand times, he knew all the places that had Jack ticking. His fingers pressed into the underside of his cock, massaging the tight muscle leading up to the head.

Rolling backwards enough to bump his forehead against' Gabriel's cheek, Jack nuzzled into him. Licking his lips, he leaned back further, capturing Gabe's mouth against his own.

Tongues clashing, Gabe nipped at Jack's lower lip, tugging it until Jack whimpered. He pushed, dominant, wanting Jack to moan into him, and that he did when his grip around his cock tightened again.

"Mhm~!" Jack's body jumped against his, and he felt him harshly exhale through his nose, eyes squeezed shut now. He allowed Gabe to push him, allowed each nip, and each push of his tongue into his mouth. It was sloppy, but it was perfect.

Breaking apart with a gasp, Jack tossed his head back when he felt that familiar hot sensation pooling down to his lower groin. Wanting to look down and watch, he couldn't bare more than a few quick flicks of Gabe's wrist before he had to look away. If he watched himself getting jerked, he would lose it too fast.

Kissing a random pattern down Jack's jaw, Gabe kept working, this time not letting up. One pump after another he picked up the speed. Sliding his palm over Jack's now well lubricated cock head, he added more pressure. Squeezing Jack until he felt his thighs shaking, he didn't stop.

"Come on, that's it," Gabriel whispered into the side of Jack's head, his mustache pricking at his earlobe, "are you going to cum for me, Boy Scout, hmm?" Pressing himself against Jack's body to remind him of his own erection, Gabriel purred. Jack's cock swelled in his palm and he choked it, working his hand faster than ever while listening closely to Jack's every noise.

"O-oh fuck, Gabe~" Jack kicked, his legs suddenly crunching up and his toes curling at the inevitable was about to smash into him. "I'm... _fuck..._ Gabe...~" Pulling his head away from Gabriel and burying it into his pillow, Jack's body suddenly tensed.

Balls tightening, cock pulsing, he felt himself spurt a thick stream of fluid across the mattress. Once, twice, a third time before Gabriel's working hand slowed and milked out the rest of it.

Raining kisses down between Jack's tensed shoulder blades, Gabriel hummed contently. If his fattening cock hadn't been noticeable while grinding against Jack's backside, it sure as hell was now. Thick and heavy behind his sweatpants, he ground it harder into Jack's slightly exposed backside.

Pulling his face from his pillow the moment he felt something warm and wet press against his skin, Jack glanced over his shoulder. His eyes were fogged and his cheeks a lush and adorable pink.

He couldn't see much other than Gabriel's own dark cheeks, a tinge to them that was harder to make out. He wasn't looking at Jack; instead his eyes were focused downward at his work, watching himself rub between Jack's cheeks. His ass was perfect, sculpted, and just all around a blessing. He gave it a good squeeze, enjoying the tiny exhale Jack made.

Pulling the hand he had used to get Jack off back over to himself, Gabriel slid his fingers between Jack's ass. There hadn't been an amazing amount of fluid on his hands, but it had been enough to get things rolling.

Pressing his middle finger tip to Jack's tight ring of muscles, Gabriel lazily swirled around it. Taking delight in the way it twitched and relaxed to his tough before teasingly poking at it.

Naturally Jack's body leaned upwards at the intrusion, but he settled quickly when Gabriel withdrew. Again he circles the ring, then pushed back in and repeated the process a few times before burying himself to the second knuckle.

Jack's moans were quiet, at least until Gabriel hooked his finger and beckoned with it, earning a choked gasp from the golden boy. Another escaped him when Gabriel pushed all the way in, twisting his wrist and extracting himself only to add a second finger in abruptly.

This had hardly been the first time he had woken Jack up by rubbing his dick against him. It hadn't been the first time they bumped in the morning, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Intense preparation was no longer needed, but foreplay was still needed regardless.

Nuzzling the back of Jack's neck, Gabe works his hand, flicking it back and forth until he has a steady pace and Jack is once again muffling his moans into his pillow. It feels nice- nowhere near as nice as Gabe's cock- but each light poke of his prostate had him jerking in place.

Hilting his knuckles several times before deciding Jack was ready, Gabriel withdrew his hand. Unable to help the smirk that crossed his face when Jack huffed at the emptiness, Gabriel gave his ass a playful squeeze.

With his free hand, Gabriel grabbed himself, stroking his cock until a thick bead of fluid bubbled at the top. Once it threatened to spill over, he pushed himself between Jack's cheeks. Rutting gently against him, he nosed himself against the fluttering ring of muscles.

"W-wait... wait-" Sitting himself up slightly and reaching over the bed, Jack knocked his alarm clock from his own nightstand. Searching clumsily in the lowlight of the room, he snagged the drawer handle on the nightstand and yanked it open. Sticking his hand inside and searching blindly for what felt like a century, he suddenly tossed something over his shoulder at Gabe.

Settling back down against Gabriel, Jack could feel him picking up whatever it was he threw at him. Immediately a pop and click sounded as Gabriel popped the cap off the lube, squeezing some out into his free hand and then against Jack's crack.

Hissing as the cold fluid trickled downward, Jack reached back and pulled himself apart, making it easier on Gabriel to rub the lube around.

Coating his own shaft with the lube he had in his hand, he used his cock to spread the rest around Jack's ring of muscles. Once satisfied that his golden boy was ready to go, Gabriel pressed the head of his cock roughly against Jack's entrance.

"Ngn!~" The initial breach was still rough, the stretch making Jack's back arch against Gabriel's chest. It hurt only for a moment, but as soon as the head popped in and Gabriel inched himself inward, the ache settled. "Fuck~"

"Lift your leg." Sliding his hand under Jack's thigh, Gabriel helped him lift it and held him in place. Sliding himself a bit closer to Jack until his chest was flush against Jack's back, Gabriel thrust forward.

"NGN!" Cock bottoming out, Jack felt Gabe continue to push. The bump was gentle, but it still had stars burst across Jack's field of vision. Gabe was thick, blessed with girth, and long enough to not only nudge Jack's prostate but downright punch it.

Gliding out, Gabe jutted forward, once more bottoming out and making Jack twist against him. He reached behind himself hooking his arm around Gabe's head to pull him over himself, locking their mouths together as Gabe drew out a third time.

The fourth deep thrust came a bit faster, and then the next and then the next until Jack was rocking with the bed.  The lewd slapping sound of their skin and Jack's mewls filling the silence of his room.

"E-Easy," Jack choked out, Gabe once again bottoming out and grunting into the back of his neck. His hips slowed to a gentle pace, their bodies rocking gently against one another. "Better." Leaning back against Gabriel, Jack turned his head to look at him, smiling when Gabe kissed the corner of his mouth. His mustache tickled, it always tickled.

"Do you like it when my cock's in you?" Nipping Jack's earlobe, Gabriel whispered into it as he worked. Keeping Jack's leg high, he pumped his hips, the steady slap of their skin still relevant.

"Mhm~" Clenching around Gabriel's working shaft, Jack felt the heat swelling behind his belly again. Each new thrust added to the pressure and in minutes he was red faced and heaving. Mouth opening wide to gasp out every other thrust Gabriel hilted himself inside of him, Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

Watching Jack's face as he fucked him was plenty enough to get Gabriel to unload. The way his eyebrows knit together, how drool sometimes streamed down his chin if he struck all the right placed, it was intoxicating. Jack was intoxicating to the very core.

The way he struggled to keep himself from cumming was cute, just the way his face scrunched and the way his hips lurched away from Gabriel who only pulled the back. It was perfect.

"G-Gabe-" Jack choked out, his baggy shirt now having ridden up his body to expose his pectorals. He tried pulling it down a few times but gave up, allowing it to flap with each thrust of Gabe's hips. "I-I'm gonna-"

"I know. I can feel you squeezing my cock. Feel how wet you are." The wanton moan Jack let out had his cock surging. Bucking faster into the golden boy, Gabriel watched as Jack threw one of his hands back, clenching Gabriel's hip harshly like before.

Releasing Jack's leg to slide his hand around to Jack's front, Gabriel retook the man's cock in hand and began to stroke it in tune with his thrusts.  

"A-Ah~!" Jack jumped, body rattling as the edge was fast approaching.  "G-Gabe!"

"Cum for me." That deep raspy voice was all it took to hurtle Jack over the edge. Rocking his world he wailed, his body going rigid as Gabriel continued to rut against him. Milking his cock a second time, he winced when he felt Jack's clenching ass push him towards the edge.

Thrusting everything he had to offer into Jack and bringing his hands up to hold Jack in place, Gabriel unloaded. The hot knot in his own belly untangled and his cock swelled and pulsed inside of Jack's heat. Once, twice, three times, and he sagged, his chin falling on top of Jack's shoulder.

Together they laid still; panting opposite on another while Jack's lifted leg slowly lowered itself.

"H-Huh~" Jack shivered when Gabriel pulled out an inch and eased back in, a hot fluid seeping out. Cheeks flushing at the sensation, Jack turned his head, kissing a lazy pattern along Gabe's scarred cheek.

Pulling his hips back and extracting himself from Jack's backside, Gabriel helped him roll over so they were face to face.

The purest and yet the most sex drunken smile was smeared across Jack's face. Hair a mess, cheeks coated in a light sheen of sweat, he tucked himself snugly against Gabriel's chest. Sliding his arms over Gabe's tones chest and letting his arm hang lazily over his form, Jack sighed contently.  

Doing the same, Gabe tucked his arms around Jack's form, his fingers returning to where they had started. Rubbing gently against Jack's spine, he massaged the tense muscles.

Resting his chin atop of Jack's messy hair, Gabriel allowed his eyes to flutter closed. It was a shame more mornings couldn't have been spent this way; this was how it should have been. Tucked together, listening to each other breath, just existing.

"Good morning." Having spoken into Gabe's chest, Jack's voice was muffled, soft, and tired. He sagged in Gabe's arms, sleep calling to him once more, leaving Gabe to listen to his calm breathing. 

“Mhm.” Stroking at the soft hairs on the back of Jack’s neck, Gabe smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Jack getting loved on. And Reyes doin the lovin you know because it doesn't all have to be plowing each other through the walls.


End file.
